


something in your inbox ("oh god another email")

by cowboysapnap



Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emails, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, i should not be allowed to listen to penelope scott, this is short but i thought it was interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysapnap/pseuds/cowboysapnap
Summary: "Y'got four for thanksgiving, twenty-one for the lordI haven't counted in a while it might be a few moreThen there's seven days for Spring and maybe one more in between"montreal by penelope scott
Relationships: (vaguely) - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: alone at the edge of a universe (humming a tune) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	something in your inbox ("oh god another email")

[An attachment to an email is opened. When the video is played a figure appears in the frame. He waves.] 

“So! Hello boys, if you’re watching this video, it means I’m dead.” [The blond figure smiles. The headset he’s wearing is only covering one ear, his eyes are in crescents. He is smiling.] “That’s very odd to say I’ll be honest, but I think we all know I won’t make it to Montreal!”   
  


[The figure turns his attention to a screen below the camera momentarily. It appears he is reading a script.] 

“It’s currently April 28th.” [The date this is being viewed on is July 17th.] “I know we all planned to take the trip to Montreal, and It's not that it's a bad plan no the plan fuckin' slapped. I was so excited you don't know how fuckin' bad. I don't know, I guess I just got bored. Well soon enough the summer's gonna take my fucking life.”    
  


[The figure’s smile wavers. He looks back at the camera.] 

“And I don't wanna die, I'll jump before I'll fall. And I'm having lots of fun but I won't make it to Montreal.” [The figure's voice gets quieter. It seems so out of character.] “I’ve got friends on friends and I really am having so much fun, but-”

[The figure pauses. He looks back at the screen below the camera. He breathes in and looks back.]

“You like to talk about the future as if it's real and when you tell me that you love me I can almost feel it- but the wires won't connect and your blood has been rejected. It doesn't really matter if I make it through the night because another fucking summer's gonna take my fucking life.” [The figure’s voice is sure. He has so much faith in the content of his words.]

“ I hope to God you have some fun, go get laid in Montreal! The world's so big and I'm too small. You guys are different, you could have it all. I hope you make it to Montreal.” [The figure’s smile is small and tight. His eyes are shining in the light of his monitors. Before the video cuts, the figure slumps. The screen goes black.] 

[The camera pans to another figure. He has just finished watching the video. His eyes are wide opened and his distress and fear is apparent.]

“No. No no no not Tommy- please not Tommy. Please please please-”

[The camera cuts to a grave, the dirt in front of it is newly turned over. Inscribed in the headstone is “THOMAS SIMONS” and so forth. There are red flowers on the ground. The previous figure stands in front of it, holding a black umbrella shielding him from the dreary English weather.]    
  


“I’m so sorry you never made it to Montreal.” 

[The camera cuts. The movie ends.]


End file.
